The Horsewomen
by Lord Inquisitor B Joseph H
Summary: Taylor Gets abilities based off the Headless Horseman from the town Sleepy Hollow.


_**I do not Own Worm in any Way at all.  
Enjoy the Sporadic updates.**_

_**1.0 Emergence (FlashBack)**_

_It was _Dark_, The darkness, the _Vileness_, of this small space I'm in, Everyone Ignored me and my Pleas for freedom. The Darkness was closing in as I bed from the scratching I was doing. I felt the Pure Unadulterated **Hate **build up inside me. I wanted _Heads to roll _ To Rip them apart Limb from limb to rend their souls from their bodies. I want them to feel the Hatred I'm feeling. I then was Consumed by Worry, Terrified about what would happen if no one let me out. What would Happen to dad, Would he break? I was scared greatly of what would happen, For my Life and how Dad would become crushed. I felt something crawl over me. I looked over and saw that it was an insect. My Screams and Pleas Renewed with Greater Ferocity... As time Passed I couldn't Tell what was going on anymore, Am I Alive still or Slowly Dying? I had blacked out several times. Each time Something Happened inside my mind, Be it Panicked Calls for help, Or the Nightmares of a Town cursed by a Headless Horseman. He was Invulnerable, Nothing could stop him, The more I saw the more I wanted to to Be like _Him_ Strong, _Indestructible_, **Feared**. I wished to become this being from my dreams, To live amongst 'Sleepy Hallow' as the Towns name was apparently called. I felt That this town was perfect for me. Some ways more than other._**  
**

_The Hospitable room was clean. That was my First thoughts after waking up. I looked around, I saw my dad in a chair nearby. Everything was strange. All I remember is the Dream of Sleepy Hollow, and I feel a sense of Anger rising as I thought of the Locker and therefore the 'Terrible Trio'. After this, I figure that they are Weak, Pathetic, **Worms**. Nothing Compared to the Horseman. My Eyes widened momentarily as I realized I must have grown to 'Like' the Horseman, In the sense of what he does, Not like a Serial Killer would, Quick, And Possibly Painless, But it made you face your final moments Terrified of your Very Surroundings. Hoping it is all a nightmare. There is quite a Technique to it. That is when a Nurse decided to interrupt my thoughts and wake my dad up. I Blacked out for a little bit but Dad didn't care, After the 'Blackout session as I may forever know it he informed me of what happened with the Janitor and the Locker. Apparently I Injured the Janitor when I was squirming trying to get free from his grasp He had to get a small Caste over it. Afterwards he Took us home no matter what the Doctors and Nurses said. After that I went back to sleep, and for a few days I got off because of this '_Incident_'._**  
**

* * *

_**1.1 The Horse(Wo)man Emerges  
**_

Since school has once again started I couldn't focus even with the problems among the other students. I _almost_ ran right into the Terrible Trio. This would just be another run-in with these Bullies ever since the _Incident_ with the locker. Oh _Hell. _The Incident, Being locked in a locker for a few Days trapped amongst filth and Bugs takes a toll on the mind after a while. I nearly cracked. If I wasn't _'saved' _ by the Janitor I could not be the same person I am Right now. I do not recall what happened but I was one moment trapped within my locker. Then the next I was in the Hospitable. Dad was there next to me eyes red from crying, and you could feel the worry coming off of him.

Soon after Waking up it was a blur I was soon released from their care but I can just remember a little of what happened on the way home, A conversation with Dad, Him asking if everything was okay, worrying, I didn't want to worry him so I kept Quiet about who did it and such but It killed me a little inside. The next memory is me waking up in my own bed after having a Nightmare. Not one of the locker. But being chased by a Person riding a horse.

I was running.. Trees passing by in a blur me barely taking in the scene, I can hear the Horse's Clip-Clops from the distance growing closer and Closer every second. I turn my head around to see how far away they were and all I saw was a Hatchet coming straight at my neck. As it cut my head off with ease The view changed from mine to someone else's Point of View. I could see my now headless corpse and with it my Killer's Body. It was a Man, that much was certain, I was Sure, It was him, The _**'Headless Horseman'**_.I woke up looking around expecting to see this _**'Headless Horseman' **_to come out. I looked around my Eyes stopping on the window where the sun was just starting to awaken from it's _'slumber' _I Started my Routine of Exercising, Eating, Showering, and more Exercise on the way to school Wondering why I had that Dream of the _Horseman. _I suggested it was just a Memory from my time in 'Sleepy Hollow" and therefore meant nothing but just a scarred, broken mind, Someone could hope it was real but Alas, It was not.

The classes remained the same with the three _Worms_, One in at least every class except one. The one I consider to be my Favorite in a Sense is the only one without them. My Computer Class.

Oh but this brings me back to the Trio. Since returning they have stepped off for now but their _'Minions' _have continued what they have started since Last year. Oh how I wished to Sever their heads from their bodies. I Fumed in silent rage at them. As they passed by without issue My Rage subsided for now and I _Felt _that my rage would return eventually. But for now it was gone. That is all that matters. I would deal with them In my own Time. Then they Would _**Suffer**_

School was Halfway done and I was almost out without incident. _Almost. _The Trio Came into the Bathroom while I was Eating my Lunch and poured juices on me staining my Clothing and Materials. After they left, I remained for half an hour unleashing some of the Pent up anger on the Bathroom, only Making my **_Pure hate_ **build up higher than ever, Soon there was nothing left un-destroyed. I had even used my Powers on the stalls ripping them from the hinges. Soon afterwards I realized what I did and what had happened to my Notebook, The one I used to record my Powers. I ran out of the school. Everyone passing by is ignoring what's going on. I feel Rage burning inside my body If my Rage itself was a weapon... Then the entire school would be nothing more than a crater. I thought what the Paper would be if I killed them, 'Girl Triggers and Goes Crazy and Kills Several Students'. When everything was over and I was out of the school I decided to take a longer route home instead of my Usual Route. Hoping to run into something Physical, _Alive_, to crush and harm, A living Stress ball if you will. I had my Powers, and I was stronger than Others thought, So Why not.

* * *

I took the Longer Route home. The one that Takes me through Gang infested Territory, I didn't think of it at first but my anger did not go away infact it grew stronger, I was a little disturbed on why I was growing angrier, So I, Very 'Dumbly', Stopped and not even a second when I stopped I was pulled off my feet into a nearby alley. When I was pulled into the alley. I heard someone I didn't know who but whoever they are said "Don't move Girlie, Give me everything you have and I Might let you go". At that point I Exploded with pent up rage and Hate. Slowly And Painfully I Felt Every Bone and all the skin I have Shift into something else. I grew Taller, I felt a Weight at my side, At this point the Would-be Mugger let go and started to back up Fearing for his life. I turned around and I saw what he looked like but there was a slight glow to his figure. I felt Nothing as I grabbed him. As I was doing this I noticed that instead of Clothing and Skin there was only Armor, Dark, Spiky, and a Hatchet. This sight almost made me Be merciful with the mugger, after dropping him, but I needed a Release for this Rage. I took one step. He takes one. I take another one. He does. I do. He does. I Grab his Head he Starts Screaming. I look around to see if anyone heard him, I saw the Street and I realized it got Darker, and I mean Darker, it was like dusk but with the sun almost down, But I could clearly see the sun in the sky around 12:00 P.M. I see him Squirming and I Grab his arm and Break it with a loud Snap, He screamed in Extreme pain. I reach for his other arm and Break that one with a loud Snap. Finally I Snap His leg in half and throw him further into the alley to squirm until he came out. After Releasing some of my anger on the 'Poor' mugger, Everything changed back to normal, well normalish, after everything ran out I froze up and realize what happened fully. My Powers were not entirely what I thought they were at first.

_**-Time Skip-**_

It had been Several Weeks since the Revelation. I had kept going to the Ship graveyard to figure out what my powers are. So far my powers Revolve around the Armor for the most part. I Figured out that I am strong enough to Severe the metals at the Graveyard in half with the Hatchet with ease, And I saw my reflection in the water, I had no Head, The Armor is Feminine but there is no Helmet or Head to look with so how do I see? I realized shortly Afterwards that I looked like the Horseman in Appearance and Could inspire _Fear _into the Maggots who would attempt to harm me. Though I could 'Summon' a Horse only when I'm in armor but it has an 'Intimidating' Appearance, Was actually so far the Weirdest thing to have happened to me so far. The Horse had Pitch black flesh, And the shadows seemed to cling to it a little, and glowing red eyes that can pierce any darkness. Through all the tests so far I think I got everything down for what I have I guess and it's awesome all things considered.

As I started the walk home I saw them through a building, but It wouldn't be a problem because I felt like I should get some live subjects to test for any 'Hidden' powers that can only happen when in 'Danger' and the Likewise. As I went to investigate I heard what the voice was saying and what they looked like. The People were wearing the same colors. Red and Green, So that meant that they were Members of the Azn Bad Boys or ABB for short. I noticed that their leader, who goes by 'Lung' was there. Suddenly he started to talk the others gave him his full attention, He was saying something along the lines of "When you see the children, just shoot. Doesn't matter your aim, just shoot. You see one lying on the ground? Shoot the little bitch twice more to be sure. We give them no chances to be clever or lucky, understand?" They let out their replies but after he said that he was going to kill kids I decided to help take them _In _or take them _Out.__  
_

I transformed into the 'Horsewomen' form as I've been calling it and summoned my steed and quickly got onto it so I could 'Bullrush' them. As I started to move out they all looked at my direction due to a Clip-clop caused by the Horse, and I looked at them and No matter how dark, I could still see them 'Glowing' in the dark so I could still see their outline from almost Anywhere, Some better than others, and as they heard the Clip-Clop sound coming straight at them and getting closer and closer they had several thoughts going through their heads. I grabbed my Hatchet from my side and I burst from the Shadows and ran one of them down with the Horse. After I heard the hooves hit flesh I jumped off and swung the Hatchet into one man's leg nearly cutting it off, Apparently there was some Flesh still staying attached to his leg. I got up quickly and ran at another Gang member summoning my horse from the shadows to run over someone who was starting to raise his weapon to shoot me. I rammed the Hatchet into his shoulder and kicked him off and into a wall. A sudden fireball came from nowhere and hit me. I stopped and took in the scene. There were Two to Three people left. Three if you counted the man just starting to get back up after being run down by the horse first If just Barely. The other two was Lung himself and an ABB Gang member that was shocked at what just happened. Lung however was reacting by starting to transform ever since I came from nowhere and attacked. After another second at staring at the Headless Person before him Lung Launched yet another Fireball at me and I Dodged it. I rolled my Shoulders and charged him. Yes, I realized it was a stupid idea, but what would you say you would do if you were in my shoes or there in that matter.

I attempted to slam the hatchet into his Stomach but he stepped back easily. and slammed his fist into me and knocked me back a few feet. I 'looked' at him and I saw Fire incoming right at me. I attempted to dodge his attack but it skimmed my leg and I didn't feel the actual damage at the moment. I did see a Pumpkin at the back of my Armored Gauntlet and it was about 1/4 filled up. I stood looking at it for a moment wondering what that was and almost didn't see Lung's next fireball, I managed to dodge in time, All the while this is happening I summoned my Horse in an attempt to distract him and it worked. It was hit with a fireball 'disappearing', I noticed that the pumpkin got a little fuller with each hit or Damage done to me or my Horse. But I didn't pay attention to it for long as I charged him again. He didn't manage to turn around in time to block it properly and I hit him in the back Just right of the Spine. At this point he was getting More and more dangerous, though I was surprised when my attack made a Great screech like nails on a chalkboard I flinched then I ripped the Hatchet out and jumped back, I saw that he no longer had skin but instead had scales and reptilian eyes, I saw the wounds close and I heard him Snarl " 'ou 'itch i'll 'ill 'ou 'ore". More Fire came at me. I looked at where it landed and saw as the building that had started to burn down catch more fire.

After several chosen curses I continued my attack Strategy of Distracting him with the horse and attacking him. It was growing less and less effective so I decided to attempt to end things Right then. On the next distraction I slam the Hatchet into his eyes, Ripped it out slammed the end into his jaw breaking it, and kicked him into a dumpster. I had thought I knocked him out but I wasn't that Lucky. He launched the Hottest flame Since the fight started and it hit me dead on. I thought 'This is it. I'm going to die.' but after the fire passed over me. I noticed that a light, Like fire, was coming from either Me or above me, So I looked up and saw nothing, and it isn't possible for my hair to catch fire, at least I don't think so... so I looked down towards Lung and noticed that He wasn't glowing anymore. But the Strangest part at this point in time was, I noticed, that everything in sight had an Orangeish tint to it, Be it building or Person. I charged him and he just knocked me back, I grew angrier that I hadn't won or loss yet and that this wasn't helping me get rid of pent up Anger. I would Rip his arms off and beat him to near death with them if I needed too, I just wanted to end this 'Battle' and I wanted to Release all this anger and suddenly, Everything Changed.

No longer did the building burn but shortened and shrunk, Melt and Mold, into a small town, I saw grass and Dirt appearing amongst the battlefield. Trees surrounding this 'Town' that was seemingly empty. That is when I noticed a Bridge nearby and someone running straight across it It looked like an ABB member that had remained up, scared. That is when I heard it. A Clip-Clop sound. I looked around Frantically. That is when I realized Where I was... I was in Sleepy Hollow. and if this is sleepy hallow, Then the Horseman must be nearby. so where is he at. I hear The Headless Horseman coming closer and I looked at where the Noises were coming from. And there he was.

The Horseman was upon us, He neared the Scared ABB member and then he Decapitated the man upon the bridge and turned to us. His horse neighed and faced us. Lung was slightly confused at what had happened to the city and the person attempting to escape the Headless Horseman. but it seemed that he was much more angry than confused, And if he was angry then he would still be changing. So in that moment, I decided that It was time to End this in any way needed. I was about to face the Horseman. but Lung threw a fireball at both of us, So I charged him to get Vengeance for this night, but more for 'Irrational anger'. The Horseman Surprisingly started to charge Lung as Well. Confused but not caring enough to think about it. I charged and Attempted to Cut off his arm. The Hatchet got buried into his arm to the point of hanging on by a small rope of flesh. The Horseman had no such problems as he cleaved his Weapon, Which infact was a Sword, and he had a hatchet on his side, The arm though came right off with ease. Once pass Lung I ripped the hatchet from the flesh and slammed into his back. I kicked him into the water and as he made a red splash I approached him and saw my Reflection. On my Reflection I saw a Glowing Jack-O-Lantern where the head should be. That is when Things started to Literally Melt around us. The buildings were coming back, the grass and dirt disappearing.

As everything Returned to 'Normal' I noticed no more Fires Raged, and Lung was Bleeding out, but good thing he had a regeneration factor so missing one arm and almost losing the second one was probably something he could return from. for now though he was in a bloody puddle. That is when Several Teenagers came out form seemingly nowhere riding what can only be considered car sized monsters. As they stopped I let out the 'breath' I felt that I had been holding. There were Several Figures getting off of the Monsters, There were two girls, a guy, and a fourth I identified as male only because of the height. The tall one approached me, He was dressed entirely in black, a costume I realized was basically motorcycle leathers and a motorcycle helmet and said "You really Saved us a lot of trouble by Dealing with Lung. Thanks, We owe you one." It took me several moments to realize what he was referring too, and I realized that they must have been who Lung was going after. Before I could continue with the thought he spoke up again. "When we got word Lung was coming after us tonight, we were pretty freaked. We were arguing strategy for the better part of the day."

Suddenly someone spoke up and said "Looks like Lee and his Flunkies are showing up, good thing he isn't Leader material otherwise you might get into even more trouble, The Protectorate doesn't really condone Villain on Villain conflicts very much, So I'd get out of here before they show up." Suddenly another one Spoke up, "So what is your Name...?"

I wasn't Entirely Sure so I basically Shrugged and said "I...don't have one." She replied "Well Like My 'Friend' here said the Protectorate doesn't like finding two bad Villains duking it out so I'd suggest you leave now while you can, By the Way, I'm Tattletale, He's Grue, Regent, Bitch." They shortly Got back onto the Beasts again and rode off, Then shortly after I realized that the 'children' Lung had mentioned, the ones I had gone through so much effort to save tonight, were bad guys. Not only that, but they had mistaken me for one, too. Then shortly after I head a Motorcycle like Vehicle incoming, I was still slightly surprised by the realization that they were villains just enough to start to leave once the Vehicle arrived. The Person who stepped off was Armsmaster.

He really did look like a superhero, not like some guy in a costume. It was an important distinction. He wore body armor, dark blue with silver highlights, had a sharply angled v-shaped visor covering his eyes and nose. With only the lower half of his face exposed, I could see a beard trimmed to trace the edges of his jaw. If I had to judge, with only the lower half of his face to go by, I'd guess he was in his late twenties or early thirties.

His trademark and weapon was his Halberd, which was basically a spear with an axe head on the end, souped up with gadgets and the kind of technology you generally only saw in science fiction. He was the kind of guy who appeared on magazine covers and did interviews on TV, so you could find almost anything about Armsmaster through various media, short of his secret identity. I knew his weapon could cut through steel as though it was butter, that it had plasma injectors for stuff that the blade alone couldn't cut and that he could fire off directed electromagnetic pulses to shut down forcefields and mechanical devices.

As he is taking in the battle field I back up summoning my Steed to make a hasty retreat if needed. Once he spotted me he looked around keeping an eye on me and his weapon between me and him. He looked at me again and said "Your coming with me to be questioned on what happened here." and Me not wanting to have to deal with this right now Politely Refused. He refused to take my no by attempting to sneakily use one of his weapon's 'Grapple' Functions to Rope me up until They could 'Properly Subdue' Me.

I Refused again and Drew my hatchet and jumped out of the way. My steed came out from the shadows and I quickly Mounted it stopping a few attempts at tying me up by sloppily blocking with the hatchet. Once on the horse I ran off with Armsmaster in tow, I rode past People that were outside at this time leaving them behind and confused. I quickly turned onto an alley and quickly use the hatchet and my Power to climb up the dead end and onto the roof. Once up there I free-ran across rooftops until I got somewhere I considered 'Safe' and changing back to normal. After Several Minutes I got home and went back to bed.

_**Short Interlude!**_

"Are these reports Accurate?"

"Yes Director Piggot. The unknown cape managed to Severely Harm Lung, Several ABB members, and Killing one."

"And the Cape themselves?"

"Seemingly Headless."

"Seemingly?"

"It looked like She didn't have a Head, But there was a Jack-O-Lantern where it should be."

"And how was 'She' able to take out Lung with his regeneration factor?"

"That is where things get Confusing, According to the Members Lung supposedly Fried her and instead of dying, melting, or anything like that, A giant Pumpkin appeared around her Sucking all the Nearby fire into creating it, When it dispersed She had a Jack-o-lantern attached to the armor. After that it seemed as if Lung was in another world, He was looking around confused, and that is when they both looked at the Member that Wasn't Injured running from something when all of a sudden his head Came off. She then faced Lung and Charged, Lung looked between the Now headless corpse's direction and at her several times before she Nearly Severed his arm all of a sudden, while the other seemingly just Popped off, Not even phased she ripped her hatchet from Lung's nearly severed Arm and slammed it into his back knocking him down. At this point is when she Walked out of sight of the Injured Gang Members and shortly after I arrived and Attempted to Apprehended her for Questioning, That is when she declined and I had to attempt to detain her. Such as after mounting a _horse _that came from nowhere and rode off on it, After reporting this I chased after her Cornering her in a Dead end alley where she climbed onto the roof."

"That is all for now."

As Armsmaster Left Director Piggot sighs and thought 'This new cape will become a thorn if left unchecked. She decided for another report on this 'Headless Horsewomen' before going to inspect other reports for today.


End file.
